


Stray Dog

by Lrnoftheskyppl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, stray dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrnoftheskyppl/pseuds/Lrnoftheskyppl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa finds a stray dog and brings him home. Will Clarke let her keep him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray Dog

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. I have no beta. My wife gave me a prompt and I ran with it. Pretty much how I see our future conversation going when I bring home any stray pets.

Stray dog

Morning jogs were more Lexa's thing. Unfortunately today she was falling behind in her daily routine, not making it out of the house until almost 2. Clarke would be home from work soon and it was their take out and Netflix night.   
So as quick as she could she finished up her chores and got dressed for a quick jog. Out the door she went. Lacing up her shoes on the front porch she does a few stretches before beginning her run. Walking down the sidewalk she takes a glance back to the house, smiling to herself, proud that all she and Clarke had accomplished in the last year. Finally moving in together and buying their own house wasn't easy, but it was worth all the hurdles they had to get over to get there, and Lexa wouldn't change anything for it.  
It was a nice day out, a little warmer than usual. Lexa takes the normal route through the small town they moved into not too long ago. Running into a neighbor from a few houses down just outside their favorite sit down restaurant Lexa stops for a small chat.   
Taking a glance at her watch and realizes she's going to be cutting it close, "I better get going, Clarke will be home soon and it's my turn to have dinner on the table."   
"It was nice chatting with you." Lexa's neighbor waves her on.   
Deciding the only way to make it home in time Lexa takes a short cut through the neighborhood rather than going all the way around like usual. Reaching the stop light just before entering the neighborhood Lexa presses the pedestrian walk button and waits patiently bouncing from foot to foot. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement. Glancing to her right she sees a small dark grey and white pitbull, probably about 3 or 4 months old staring up at her panting, which only made him look like he was smiling at her.   
Looking around for an owner Lexa finds no one in sight. Looking back to the dog the corners of her lips turn up in a slight smile, she softly says, "Hey buddy." Which then makes his tail begin to wiggle.   
The cross walk alarm begins to beep notifying her it's time to cross, glancing around again to see if the dog belongs to anyone, again no one in sight, Lexa sighs. "Be safe out here buddy," Lexa says to the dog and begins to walk away from the dog glancing back to make sure he didn't follow, seeing him still standing on the corner. Once across the street she picks up her pace and begins to jog again.   
Halfway through the neighborhood and back to the house Lexa takes another glance at her watch, she'll have roughly 30 minutes to shower and call in some take out for dinner.   
Slowing to a fast paced walk as she reaches their street she hears small hurried steps. Turning to look back Lexa sees the same small dog running to catch up, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wiggling like crazy. Crouching down Lexa sticks out her hand to pet the young dog. Not even stopping to sniff her hand the dog jumps into her arms knocking her back onto the ground. He proceeds to lick all over her face.   
"Woah woah woah take it easy little guy," Lexa laughs trying to pull him away from her face. "Why are you following me? Are you thirsty? You're probably dying out here in the heat." Lexa rubs her hand over the dogs head and down his back. He seems to be in good shape, well fed, but has no collar. "Alright let's get you some water, does that sound good?" The dog barks excitedly in response.   
Finally reaching the house Lexa brings the dog inside. Going into the kitchen she pulls out a small bowl to fill with water for him. The dog following her every step. Bringing it into the living room to sit on the couch she gives him the water and he drinks greedily.  
Discovering the dog knows a few tricks, Lexa loses track of time and before she knows it she hears the front door opening and closing. "Shit!" She whispers to herself. "Stay here! Don't move! Stay!" Whispering authoritatively to the dog.   
"Hey babe I'm home," Clarke calls out dropping her car keys into the wooden box on the small table next to the front door and depositing her side bag on the floor next to it.   
Turning to head towards the kitchen Lexa rushes out into the hallway from the living room, eyebrows raised and eyes wide in surprise. Clarke stops mid walk in confusion "he-" glancing down Lexa's attire "you still have your running clothes on?"   
Lexa looks down at her clothes, internally chastising herself. Looking up sheepishly "Uh, yeah, kind of...fell behind today..." Lexa trails off.   
"Well I hope dinner is here already I'm starved." Clarke heads toward the kitchen again.  
"Oh yeah about that," Lexa begins, following Clarke into the kitchen.   
Clarke pulls a glass from the cupboard to get herself a glass of water. "You're never gonna believe what happened at work today." She starts to say, turning to face Lexa while leaning against the counter. Raising the glass to her lips but abruptly stops. "What is that?" Her voice becoming firm in shock.   
Realizing Clarke isn't looking at her but down she follows her line of sight and finds the small dog standing just a few feet behind her in the hallway. "Uhhh..." Lexa looks back at Clarke with her cutest smile she can muster under her girlfriends intense look. "It's a dog?.."  
"I can see that. Let me rephrase, why is there a dog standing in the hallway?" She looks at Lexa angrily.   
"Clarke, before you say no-"  
"No! The answer is no!" Clarke says firmly, leaving no room for discussion.  
"Cmon babe he's just a puppy." Lexa says pleadingly.  
"Don't babe me, Lexa. We're not getting a dog. Where did you even find him?!" She raises her voice. "Wait, never mind I don't want to know." She rubs her hand over her eyes tiredly.  
"He started following me when I was out running. I swear I didn't just go buy a dog without talking to you first." Lexa crouches down and sticks her hand out to the dog who walks forward tentatively from the raised voices.  
"Lexa you brought home a stray dog?! You know nothing about this dog!"  
scratching behind his ears the dog began to relax and started waggling his tail again.  
"I know he's a good boy," Lexa smiles down at the dog. "You're a good boy aren't you?" Lexa began to talk to the dog in a baby voice. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy!" grinning at the dog Lexa turns to look at Clarke who is staring at her in disbelief. Her grin begins to falter.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?" Clarke stares down at the pair.  
"What?" Lexa asks standing to face Clarke again.  
"My girlfriend is broody and stoic. You are a pile of mush. Over a dog." Clarke points at the dog.  
"I am not!" Lexa practically whines. "Cmon you know I grew up with no pets Clarke.   
I've always wanted a dog."  
"Lexa, no." Clarke respond with a sense of finality.  
"You're not even giving him a chance Look, he knows tricks!" Lexa turns to the dog and tells him to sit, which he promptly does. "Shake!" sticking out her hand to the dog places his paw in it and she shakes it gently. "Play dead!" The dog rolls over onto his back with his belly up and places his paw over his nose. Lexa leans down and proceeds to rub his belly excitedly. Looking back over and Clarke she smiles "See? He is a good boy. Besides he can go running with me, I know that you hate that I go running alone. It'll bring a sense of security to the house. He'll be good for us Clarke."  
Clarke sighs and looks at her apprehensively, "He has to belong to someone Lexa."  
"I may or may not have already called the pound and a few shelters to see if he does and I may or may not have heard no one is looking for him..." Lexa smiles innocently up at her. "Please?...with a cherry on top?"  
Clarke throws her hands up in the air in defeat. Saying no again to the hopeful look written all over Lexa's face was impossible.   
Grinning Lexa runs over to Clarke and wraps her arms around her. "Really?! We can keep him?!"  
Sighing Clarke looks her dead in the eyes, "I claim no responsibility for this dog do you hear me? I don't want to hear at 6am, Clarke can you let the dog out he has to pee, or Clarke can you feed the dog he's hungry, or Clarke I'm busy can you take the dog for a walk? Are we clear? This is your dog, not mine."  
"I love you so much!" Picking her up Lexa spins her in a quick circle and presses her lips to hers. "My responsibility, I hear you loud and clear."   
"Yeah yeah," Clarke sighs exasperatedly.   
Lexa turns back to the dog and gets down on her knees in front of him. "You hear that boy?! I get to keep you!" The dog jumps up to lick her face again. "What should we name you? Fang? That sound fierce, or how about Killer! That'll strike fear in the hearts of men."   
Clarke rolls her eyes, "unbelievable."  
Lexa looks at Clarke smiling "unbelievably intimidating, you mean."  
"Whatever. You better have ordered dinner already that's all I gotta say." Clarke looks at her pointedly.  
"Uhhh, you know I don't think he's gone to the bathroom in the last few hours, I'm gonna take him outside to do his business. I'll be right back." Lexa hurriedly stands and ushers the dog to the back door. "Bear! What about Bear? Cute but scary!" She hollers back to Clarke.  
"Lexa it was your turn to call in dinner!" She's yells back ignoring the comment about the dogs name. "What am I getting myself into" she whispers to herself picking up the phone to order out. Walking into the living room to the door that lead to the back door Clarke watched Lexa run around the yard with their new dog. "The things we do for love." She says to herself smiling at the happiness emanating from her girlfriend.


End file.
